The Gardiner Connection
by Ms Pimprenelle
Summary: What if the Gardiners were not only pleasant and fashionable people, but also well-connected ones? The story is centered on Mrs Gardiner, but she doesn't appear on the list so I couldn't pick her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Inspired by an idea of merdarkandtwisty here. I'm not Jane Austen, therefore my interpreation of her characters may be different from yours (and possibly from what she intended), sometimes on purpose—either because I decided to twist the character to change the story, or because the changes in the story lead to changes in the characters.

This story is short and contains time jumps; it will be over in three chapters, after which I will post three vignettes. I intend to post once a day, depending on what Real Life allows me to do. I hope you'll enjoy this, and if not, I'll be interested to know why. Well, and if you did like it, I'd be happy to know what pleased you, as well. :-)

* * *

 **London, 1803**

Edward Gardiner presented himself at the door of the fashionable town house. As he followed the butler to his master's study, he wondered whether the investment scheme he relied upon to launch his business was coming to an end before it even began. The summons was unusual, and that explanation was the only one that came to his mind to account for his presence. His host's manners did nothing to appease his fears. The older gentleman was welcoming but also appeared nervous and … sad? Mr Gardiner's own nervousness rose up one notch. Surely his investor was not about to tell him that he had lost the money he planned to devote to the business!

"Ah, there you are, Gardiner. Sit. Do have some coffee."

"Forgive me for speaking plainly, sir, but I should rather know why you have summoned me. The plans are well on their way. Did something come up to threaten their execution?"

"No, no, rest easy. I …"—his host stopped and looked at him earnestly—"Have you ever thought about marrying?"

Stunned, the young man could only shake his head. He then tried to elaborate.

"I am only two and twenty, and though I hope our endeavours will bear fruit, I cannot expect to support a wife or a family yet."

"What if you had some capital to help you?"

Gardiner frowned. "Sir?"

"I am speaking of twenty thousand pounds."

"What are you about?"

No answer was forthcoming immediately—only a long sigh.

"My daughter is likely with child."

Of all that could be said, he least expected that. The young lady—he believed she was about his age—was neither married nor betrothed. He did not know what to answer. After some time and another sigh, his investor spoke again.

"I like you. I trust you. I should like you to marry her."

"Would not the father be the most suitable person to do so?"

"Absolutely not! Margaret would be deeply unhappy tied to that man. I believe she has begun to realise this. In any case, he has since married, and I should not have been powerful enough to force his hand had I wished it."

"Why me? If I recall correctly, you thought highly of one of your nephews."

"If I gave my support to a marriage between cousins, that would give my sister ideas, I fear."

"I am the son of an attorney, I live by trade, or rather, I plan to do so soon. This would be a step down for your daughter."

"Being out of our circles might be good for her. She would not have to suffer the scorn and cattiness of those hypocrites. Besides, I remember you said your sister married a gentleman?"

"Ah. Sir, if you are to become my father, I believe it would be best if we kept your name from Mrs Bennet. She has five daughters, and though the eldest is not fourteen, my sister already frets about how she will be able to have them all make advantageous marriages. I should not have her abuse the connection."

"As you wish. Does that mean you agree?"

Gardiner paused. He had met the young lady several times and quite liked her. Of course, with their difference in station, he had not contemplated more. Now that he thought about it, he felt the alliance could be as good for his personal felicity as for his commerce. He would not answer without having talked with her, though, and told his host so. The young lady was thus called to her father's study.

Two weeks later, the young couple were joined in holy matrimony. Four months later, Mrs Gardiner gave birth to a little girl.

 **The Assembly Hall in Meryton, October 1811**

While Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst were respectively enjoying the dance and the refreshments, the rest of the party was rather displeased with its evening. Miss Bingley and her sister Mrs Hurst were taking note of their surroundings and of the local people with the intent of criticising them later; as for Mr Darcy, who was a friend of Bingley, he had elected to remain near the wall after having danced once with the aforementioned ladies. He did not move until his friend came to him and entreated him to dance with the sister of a lady he had just met. Darcy was about to decline, though he wished to identify the young lady in question before answering Bingley.

"Which do you mean?"

"She is standing just behind you."

Darcy turned and looked at her. She was tolerable, though not handsome enough to tempt him to dance. He kept looking at her until he caught her eye and realised that if he declined the introduction, that would be rude and might injure Bingley. Moreover, he had the feeling he had already met the young lady, but could not recall where. Half an hour of conversation would certainly suffice to solve that question, and it would distract him from his boredom.

"Please, do have your partner introduce her."

This was done promptly, and soon Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet were on the dance floor. Darcy thought that there also was something familiar in the elder Miss Bennet's features. He did not dare ask Miss Elizabeth many questions but learned that neither she nor her sisters had ever had a London season nor travelled much out of the Meryton area.

Subsequent gatherings did not enlighten him; he was more and more puzzled. All the Bennet ladies, including the mother, recalled him of someone, but he was at a loss to say whom. In addition to that, he found himself more attracted than he would have liked to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, her fine eyes, and her pert opinions.

 **Netherfield, Wednesday, November 13**

When Miss Elizabeth Bennet entered the breakfast parlour and enquired about her sister who had fallen ill the day before while dining with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst, Mr Darcy thought that he had never seen her look so lovely.

He was still thinking of her after she had left for Miss Bennet's room and was only half-listening to the catty comments Bingley's sisters made about her appearances and manners, adding a word when it was appropriate. They were now criticising the Bennet's connections, and he thought he would make an effort to be more attentive in case they had learned something of interest.

"I think I have heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton."

"Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere near Cheapside."

"That is capital," added her sister, and they both laughed heartily.

To this speech Darcy made no answer, for as soon as Miss Bingley had spoken of Cheapside, he had a revelation. _Gardiner. Of course!_ If he had not been in company, he would have hit his forehead on the nearest wall. The Bingley sisters did not say his name, but it must be him. There was a familial resemblance between Mrs Bennet and her brother; Darcy knew the man had family in Hertfordshire. The Gardiner children often spoke about their Cousin Jane, who was clearly a favourite, sometimes also about their Cousin Lizzy. The other girls were mentioned less often, but their names might also have come up. He felt stupid for not realising the connection earlier.

That was good news where Bingley was concerned. Men of Mr Gardiner's calibre were certainly worth being connected to. He would not discourage his friend if he was inclined towards Miss Bennet, but perhaps the lady's feelings should be ascertained first.

Meanwhile, Bingley had protested that their uncle's location did not make the Miss Bennets less agreeable; his sisters answered that it must lessen their chances of marrying men of standing and laughed some more at the expense of their friend's inferior relations. Darcy had at first smiled at the irony of the situation but soon found himself annoyed by their pettiness. They knew nothing of the Gardiners, yet they felt secure in their dismissal of them. Feeling the need for some air, he left the room.

After having thought about it, he decided against telling Bingley what he knew of the connection unless the younger man came to ask for his advice. Similarly, he would not tell the Bennet sisters he was acquainted with their uncle and aunt; he wondered if they would realise it on their own. He would write to his sister and tell her of this new development. That would probably amuse her.


	2. Chapter 2

There were some pretty good guesses in the reviews - thank you to all who commented! I particularly loved reading the speculations. Now, let's see whether what follows confirms what you thought or wil lead you in another direction ...

* * *

 **Netherfield, Thursday evening**

They had played loo the previous evening, but on this one, as Bingley sat for piquet with Hurst, Darcy had the opportunity to attend to his correspondence. He wished he could do so without Miss Bingley's fawning admiration or Miss Elizabeth's subsequent amused glances. His host's sister was nothing if not persistent.

"How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive such a letter! Pray tell her that I long to see her."

"I fear you are mistaken as to the recipient of my letter."

"But I thought you were writing to your sister?" asked a puzzled Miss Bingley.

"I am."

To this the lady did not answer. Miss Elizabeth broke the silence.

"How many siblings do you have, Mr Darcy?"

"Only two sisters."

Miss Bingley opened her mouth but did not speak immediately. When she spoke at last, her voice was tinged with caution.

"I had been under the impression that your elder sister had passed."

"My elder sister values her privacy and has no interest for the intrigue of the _Ton_. I imagine that, for some people, this amounts to being dead."

An awkward silence followed. Miss Bingley endeavoured to dispel it by praising the evenness of Mr Darcy's hand and his thoughtfulness in selecting words, which somehow digressed into a debate about whether impulsivity was or was not a good thing.

 **Mrs Philips's house in Meryton, Wednesday, November 20**

Elizabeth, her sisters, and their visiting cousin, a Mr Collins, were ensconced in Mrs Philips's drawing room, waiting for the officers to come out of her uncle's study, where they were currently drinking port. The newest among them, a Mr Wickham, was present, and Elizabeth hoped to speak with him. Not only was he a fine specimen of a gentleman, but she had witnessed a strange interaction between him and Mr Darcy in Meryton the day before and longed to learn more about it.

She did not like Mr Darcy much. The few days she had been in his company at Netherfield had not been very agreeable. They had often argued with each other, and he kept looking at her as if trying to find fault. She had been used to this and knew she was not the only target of his contemptuous glare, for she had seen him also direct it at her younger sisters, her mother, even Jane! If he could find something to criticise in her dear sister, there was no redeeming himself.

When the officers came at last, she was struck again by Mr Wickham's beauty and charm, and was delighted that he elected to sit near her and, after he had claimed he did not play at whist, followed her to the table where another game was to be played. Their conversation began with trite subjects but soon took a more interesting turn, for he asked her about the very gentleman she was curious about. She was happy to answer and, when Mr Wickham enquired on whether she was much acquainted with the gentleman, declaimed warmly:

"As much as I ever wish to be! I have danced once and spent four days in the same house with him; I think him very disagreeable."

"He danced with you, yet you are not blinded by his fortune or consequence? That is astonishing! Most people would see him only as he wishes to be seen."

"I see him as he is, I am sure. He asked me to dance only because he could not act otherwise without seeming appallingly rude."

Elizabeth then assured her new friend that Mr Darcy was universally despised in Meryton, and Mr Wickham told her how ill-used he had been by the gentleman, who had gone against his late father's wishes to deny him a living, and how his pride made him a kind and careful guardian for his younger sister but had made him all but disown the other. At this, Elizabeth frowned.

"How do you mean, sir?"

"It is as if she does not exist. She fell pregnant without the benefit of marriage and was married off to a tradesman. Mr Darcy does not acknowledge her now since her husband is so beneath his notice."

Elizabeth fell silent. All that Mr Wickham had told her previously matched her observations, but that last piece of information did not. Had not Miss Bingley enquired specifically about that sister, she might have believed her new acquaintance, but though the answers he made had been short, Mr Darcy did not appear ashamed of his sister. This was confounding. So was the fact that such an indelicate reference was made by someone whom she had just met. She needed to confide in someone: Jane was too good, her father too cynical, her mother too prone to gossip, and her younger sisters too silly. She kept nodding at Mr Wickham, answering him noncommittally, while beginning mentally to compose a letter to her aunt.

 **Longbourn, two days afterwards**

 _Dearest niece,_  
 _I cannot spare much time from the children, but on receiving your letter, I felt I had to answer at once. You remember that I grew up in Derbyshire; the name of Pemberley is not unknown to me, and I know the family well. I shall tell you more about this when we next meet. What you wrote of Mr Wickham alarmed me, for he is NOT to be trusted. I beg you, dear niece, be on your guard. I am aware of most of his history with the Darcy family and shall tell you what I can at a later date. For now, suffice to say that though Mr Darcy was always honourable in his dealings with the man, the reverse is far off being true._  
 _Yours,_  
 _M. Gardiner_

Elizabeth was well on her way to know by heart the short letter her aunt had sent. It raised more questions than it resolved, but this was a welcome distraction from Mr Collins's unwanted attentions. It had dawned on her, when he had applied for her first set of dances at the ball Mr Bingley was to give, that her cousin's way of making amends for the fact he was the heir of her father's estate was to make her an offer of marriage. The sentiment was well meant, but the man was far from sensible; Elizabeth could not imagine tying herself to such a man. During the week, her frustration rose when the rain began to fall without pause, preventing her from taking any walks in the gardens. Stuck with her annoyance at the weather and at her unwelcome suitor, Elizabeth had time to think about her aunt's warning. She wondered whether Mr Darcy's sister was acquainted with Mrs Gardiner. Given the fact they grew up in the same area and were now part of the same circles, that seemed a possibility and would explain how Mrs Gardiner knew of Mr Darcy's dealings. Elizabeth highly esteemed her aunt and uncle; if they saw some good in Mr Darcy, perhaps she should endeavour to do likewise. After all, if Jane were to marry Mr Bingley, she might see his friend now and then, and it would be better if she got along with him instead of being constantly at odds with him.

 **A club in London, Friday, November 29**

Darcy was waiting for Bingley, whom he had not seen since he left Netherfield the day following the ball. The house had been closed after Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst had decided to join their brother in London. _His_ departure had been planned, for he had some business to accomplish, but the rest of the party was to stay and await his return. Bingley was barely gone, though, when his sisters changed their plans in the hope of detaining him in town. Darcy could not remain at Netherfield alone and so went with them.

He had wished to meet his friend as soon as he was in London in order to have a discussion with him about his intentions towards Jane Bennet. Had Darcy not received a letter from his own sister, in which she had shared what she knew about Miss Bennet's temperament, he would have been worried about the younger man's attachment to the lady. Instead, he found himself worried at the thought that his friend might be as inconstant as was his usual wont.

When they finally spoke, however, it appeared that Bingley's attraction for Miss Bennet had not abated, but the gentleman seemed nonetheless reluctant to return to Netherfield. Darcy, believing him to be uneasy about her connections to trade, revealed to his friend that he knew and appreciated Mr Gardiner, calling him someone he would be proud to acknowledge as family. It soon became apparent that Bingley did not care one jot about what was the station in life of his angel's relatives. His hesitation originated from the fact that Miss Bingley had told him she did not think Miss Bennet cared for him. Darcy could not say whether that was true or not and decided to find a way to ascertain the lady's feelings before encouraging his friend to return to Hertfordshire. Aloud, he stated that his friend had to decide his way by himself and entreated him not to listen to his sister too much—yes, as a friend of Miss Bennet, she would be privy to some confidences, but he also believed that Bingley's sister might not welcome a closer connection to her.

 **A fashionable drawing room in London, Monday, December 2**

"Mr Darcy, Ma'am." The footman closed the door after the gentleman stepped into the room. The lady who was inside beamed and rose.

"Fitzwilliam! I did not expect you so soon," she said as she embraced him.

"It is good to see you, Margaret," said Darcy, hugging her back. He waited until they were both seated to address her unspoken enquiry.

"I came back from Hertfordshire last Thursday. We should have stayed longer, but Bingley had to come to London for some matter of business, and Miss Bingley decided to close the house and follow him."

"Why would she do such a thing?"

"She was afraid that he would betroth himself to Miss Bennet and even appealed to me to help her and her sister in their endeavour to separate him from her."

"Well, I hope you told them you would have nothing to do with it!"

"I told them I should have a discussion with their brother," Darcy answered with a smile, "and so I did. Given what you wrote me of Miss Bennet's temperament, I should not like her to be hurt by him, one way or another."

"You believe he was only flirting with her, nothing more serious?" This was said with a worried frown.

"I do not know. I have never seen him more smitten with a lady, but I cannot say if it will last. I should have spurred him to return to Hertfordshire had I known her to return his feelings, but she smiles to him as she smiles to everyone, and I could not discern whether she was encouraging or merely polite towards him."

"I shall have a look at Jane the next time I see her."

"Speaking of seeing her, how is it that I never met the Bennet sisters until now? I do understand that they are not often in town, but surely, there have been times when we all were here together? I should have thought you might have wanted to have all of us at once for dinner."

Margaret laughed.

"Petulance does not suit you, Brother. You never expressed any desire for an introduction to the Bennets, why should I have forced it on you?"

"I did not even know the names of Gardiner's sisters!"

"And that is _my_ fault, perhaps?"

"No ... it is just …" Darcy sighed.

"Fitzwilliam, you have had enough to deal with these past years without having to contend with wondering about my intentions on top of that. I must own that hearing their mother being so loud concerning potential matches did decrease my interest for matchmaking, but you could not know that."

His lips twitched.

"You met the lady, you know what I mean!"

"I do. Still, her eldest daughters are nothing like her."

Margaret's eyes twinkled. "I knew you would like Lizzy!"

"If that is the case, why did you not introduce us sooner?"

She shrugged. "I assumed that you would meet some day. Besides, the idea of being as subtle as Elinor Bennet when it comes to matchmaking did not sit well with me."

"Uncle Fitz!"

A little girl of about eight years had entered the room and all but launched herself at the gentleman. Her siblings soon followed, and the conversation soon turned towards the children's accomplishments and their joy at seeing their favourite uncle again.

* * *

 **Another Note:** Congratulations to Pier for having hypothesised the existence of another Darcy sister! Now, is this Margaret the same person as Margaret Gardiner? What are the odds that two Margarets from both Derbyshire and the upper classes became pregnant, married tradesmen, had a daughter eight years previously, and became such close friends that the brother of one would know all about the husband of the other? Well, actually, if all the former is true, the latter might follow-similar experiences leading them to get closer.

:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your comments! A Guest wondered at the Bennets not knowing about Margaret. I say: indeed! I address this here, but I guess some suspension of disbelief is required anyways. :-)

This is the last part of the story; a couple vignettes will follow next week (at the same place). I hope you'll enjoy your reading!

* * *

 **Longbourn, Saturday, December 28**

The Gardiners had come to spend Christmas at Longbourn and were to depart shortly before the new year. Mrs Bennet had given in their honour more teas and suppers than was usual, and as a result, the officers were often seen at Longbourn. One of them, though, appeared to avoid the place altogether. When the family was gathered once their guests of the day had departed, Lydia complained bitterly about Mr Wickham's absence. Mrs Gardiner, who was seated near Elizabeth in a quiet corner of the room, heard this.

"Is Mr Wickham much present at Longbourn, Lizzy?" she asked her niece with alarm.

"Not as much as he would have been had you not warned us by letter, Aunt, but still too often for my comfort. I have since reflected on what he said, on how he told me a great deal of personal information when we had barely met. I had believed him up to the point when he mentioned Mr Darcy's sister, and that makes me wonder whether I should have questioned him at all had I not had a direct contradiction of his words."

"If I remember correctly, he told you that Mr Darcy had denied him his inheritance?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Do you know more about this?"

"I do. Mr Wickham was, if he took orders, to receive a living that was Mr Darcy's to give. However, he chose another path in life and requested instead a financial compensation, which he was given. He received four thousand pounds in all, after which the gentlemen parted ways."

"Four thousand pounds?" Elizabeth cried. "And he all but said he was left destitute!"

She was aghast. If Mr Bennet predeceased his wife, the women would have to live off the interest of Mrs Bennet's portion, which was five thousand pounds. That was little for a household of women who had become accustomed to spending without care but would be more than enough for a gentleman who had no family to support.

"He went through that sum in a shockingly short amount of time and, later, requested the living again. He was, of course, refused."

"As he should have been! And now he slanders Mr Darcy out of revenge? How despicable."

"If it were only that, Lizzy …"

"There is something _else_?"

Mrs Gardiner looked around her.

"We have not enough privacy here, and you must keep what I am about to say for yourself only. May we go to your room?"

Elizabeth nodded, and after they had taken leave of the others, they went upstairs and settled on Elizabeth's bed. Her niece was looking at her curiously.

"I am afraid, Lizzy, that Mr Wickham is no stranger to despicable or even hateful acts," Mrs Gardiner began in a bitter voice. "Mr Darcy's younger sister is a shy and innocent young girl of barely fifteen. Last summer, Mr Wickham tried to persuade her to elope with him."

Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh, he utterly failed," her aunt added quickly, "but her companion was in league with him. Had Mr Darcy not come to visit her early, who knows what could have happened?"

Both women had quietened for a time before Elizabeth asked:

"How would you know all this, Aunt?"

"What do you think, Elizabeth?"

"Are you a good friend of Mr Darcy's elder sister? I have learned that she married a tradesman."

"This is not very far off the mark. What do you know of her?"

"That she has married beneath her station, prefers to live a discreet life, and that, contrary to what Mr Wickham claimed, Mr Darcy has not disowned her."

"He said that?"

"Yes. I have seen Mr Darcy write to her at Netherfield, and his attitude was not that of someone ashamed of his siblings. I then knew Mr Wickham to be, at best, uninformed. What I should like to know, now, is how _you_ are so well informed."

"Will you not hazard a guess?"

"I believe you grew up in Derbyshire; did you meet the former Miss Darcy there?"

Mrs Gardiner smiled, but shook her head.

"Is her husband a partner of Uncle?"

Margaret Gardiner laughed.

"Aunt?"

"Lizzy, I _am_ his sister."

"What? How …"

Elizabeth blinked.

"So the Uncle Fitz of whom my cousins are so fond is Mr Darcy? How did we not know about this?"

"Your uncle and my father both thought it best if your mother did not know of the connection she gained. You know how she is: she would have tried to reap some advantage from it, and at the time, we wished for some tranquillity. Besides, not many people know who I am, and I should like to keep it that way for now, though it will change soon, I believe."

"I still cannot believe that I never enquired about your maiden name," said Elizabeth, shaking her head. "Still, how did Miss Darcy of Pemberley marry Mr Gardiner of Gracechurch Street?"

"Your uncle bought the house when we married, so at that time he was of Cheapside," Mrs Gardiner said with a smile. "My father had met him while seeking some investment schemes and had been suitably impressed by him. Contrary to one of my aunts, he cared less about the distinctions of rank than about the individual value of his acquaintances, which also explains why he treated Mr Wickham as he would have a second son—but I digress. At that time I was one and twenty; I had been out for three years but had little interest in the Season. My first season had been difficult. My mother had passed away three years previously; my godmother, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, had taken me under her wing, but I still missed Mamma. Nobody caught my eye that first year, nor the following. I had decided that I should end a spinster; I should be a hostess for my father until Fitzwilliam married—he was only eighteen then—and should later care for his children, teaching them to embroider or play the pianoforte."

"And then you met Uncle."

"No. Then I met a very handsome, very charismatic young man of the upper circles and had my head turned. We flirted a lot, and at a ball that was held by my relatives, we ended secluding ourselves in a room. I thought he would call on my father shortly afterwards; instead his attentions ceased, and I learned in the Society pages of his engagement to the daughter of a Duke. I was, you can imagine, heartbroken and made known to my father my decision of wanting nothing further to do with the _Ton_ henceforth. He commiserated with me, though he did not know the extent of my foolishness. He thought the young man had not acted well, courting two ladies at the same time, but there was nothing he could do. I let him believe that. Until …" Mrs Gardiner paused.

"Aunt?"

"You are too sensible a girl to be missish about this, Elizabeth, but that doesn't make it easier to say. I discovered I was pregnant. With a younger sister, staying home was not a possibility. When I confirmed his suspicion about who the father was, my father dismissed the idea of going after him—he was not yet married then but was both too well connected and too unpleasant for Papa to see any advantage in confronting him. He began to think of alternatives and gave me a choice between marrying someone he found suitable and leaving the family for a time to have my baby, who would then be placed with a good family near Pemberley. I could not resign myself to losing my child and told him that, if he found someone I liked, I should prefer the first option. _This_ is how I met your uncle."

"Your father picked him for you?" Elizabeth seemed horrified.

"Yes. My dowry helped him to expand his business and beget the success he can boast of today."

"Uncle married you for _money_?" Of all the things Mrs Gardiner thought Elizabeth would be distressed about, this was not one she had imagined.

"He married me because he respected my father and felt compassion towards me. We did have a conversation before things were irreversible and found that we had enough common interests to be reasonably happy together. Your uncle is not mercenary, Lizzy." Mrs Gardiner then sighed. "Of course, this might have put ideas in Mr Wickham's head."

"How do you mean?"

"I wonder if the fact of my marriage to your uncle being eventually accepted by our families made that man believe that he could hope for the same result if he attempted the same with Georgiana—conveniently forgetting the fact that our match was put forward by my father. Similarly, as Georgiana only witnessed the happy outcome of our union, she might have been more easily charmed. Still, thank heavens, she knew that eloping was wrong and wrote me a letter, asking for advice. I could not leave London at the time and neither could your uncle, but I sent word to Fitzwilliam who dashed from London to Ramsgate and put an end to the scheme. Georgiana was desolate on realising her suitor was only interested in her dowry and in hurting our brother."

Silence followed that account. After a while, Elizabeth spoke again.

"I still do not understand why _nobody_ knows."

"At first we kept it quiet because my uncles and aunts were unhappy with my father for allowing me to marry Edward. They never knew the reasons behind it and thought I fancied myself in love with him. Communication with my extended family was at an end for a time, which allowed us to be rather vague as to when exactly Anne was born. We met again for my father's funeral, and they have reluctantly made their peace with the connection, though they will not boast of it. Fitzwilliam and I have yet to decide whether we should wait until after Georgiana's first season to be seen together publicly or if it would be better if I were at her side during that time and reintroduced as his sister beforehand."

Elizabeth did not answer for some time, apparently reflecting on all the information she had just been imparted. When she spoke, it was on another subject altogether.

"Will you take Jane to London with you?"

"Elizabeth?"

"She has not been herself since Mr Bingley left the country. I thought that his sisters and his friend tried to keep him in London … I still believe his sisters did. But if Mr Darcy is your brother and would acknowledge you …"—Elizabeth shook her head, still astonished at the news—"I do not think he would have fought so much against the match."

"You are right, Elizabeth. He would have done more to persuade his friend to come back had he been certain of Jane's feelings."

"You and Mr Darcy spoke about them?"

"We did. I believe that, if Mr Bingley truly cares for Jane, she will not have to wait long before hearing about him."

"Truly? What a fine thing for Jane," said Elizabeth with a smile.

"You might want to come with her. I believe my brother will also appreciate being reacquainted with you."

At this her niece laughed.

"Oh, Aunt, we could barely keep from arguing whenever we were together."

"Fitzwilliam does like a good debate," said Mrs Gardiner with a smile, "and he _did_ ask you to dance, did he not?"

Elizabeth started and fell silent. Mrs Gardiner patted her hand and let the matter rest, promising herself to revisit it at a later time.

 **Gracechurch Street, early January**

The Darcy siblings were gathered in Mrs Gardiner's drawing room, where they were quietly discussing whilst covertly watching Jane Bennet and Charles Bingley, who were having their own private exchange on the opposite side of the room.

Margaret had sent word to her brother that she was coming back from Longbourn with her niece, who seemed to miss his friend. Darcy had come to call on them the day after their return, accompanied by Mr Bingley and Miss Darcy.

Jane Bennet, who had not been made aware of the connection, had assumed that Miss Bingley had shared with her brother the note she had sent and was disappointed on learning that, as far as he knew, no such letter had been received. She insisted that the letter must have been lost; he was doubtful but unwilling to disabuse her.

Later, on learning that her brother had been reunited with Miss Bennet and had called on her multiple times, Miss Bingley had tried to appeal to Mr Darcy for his help, only to discover that there was none to be had, and had since resigned herself to welcoming _dear Jane_ as her future sister, if only her brother managed to propose.

Mr Bingley and Miss Bennet took their time to reacquaint themselves, and he only asked for her hand near the end of February. They did not wish to wait long before marrying and decided to do so as soon as it was possible after Easter. By then Elizabeth Bennet had gone to Hunsford to visit with her friend Charlotte who had married the heir presumptive of Longbourn, Mr Collins. Mr Darcy had planned to go to Rosings for the Holy Week, leaving Miss Darcy in the care of her elder sister. He suggested that he could bring back Elizabeth with him the week that followed, and that they could then go all together to Longbourn. This spurred some enquiries from Margaret regarding his interest in her niece. After he had confirmed that he was still thinking fondly of her, Mrs Gardiner told him that she would like it very much if her niece became her sister, but also warned him that he might have to court the lady beforehand, as she was not of the kind to fall at his feet on account of his fortune or of his position in Society. Darcy thanked her for the kindness of her hints—a wonderful instance of advice being given on such a point without being resented.

This recommendation was followed, and when summer came, Miss Elizabeth Bennet had become Mrs Darcy, much to the despair of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who had barely recovered from her eldest niece's mésalliance when her nephew announced to her his betrothal. Had she known about her younger niece's planned elopement with Mr Wickham, she might have suffered a stroke; luckily, not a syllable of it had reached her and none was likely to do so, for Mr Wickham had disappeared from England shortly before Twelfth NIght. Her ladyship railed against Mrs Gardiner for having led Darcy astray and induced him to marry without any regard for his family's wishes or, more to the point, her own wishes. She consoled herself with the thought that, at least, the bride was a gentleman's daughter and, having been through a family breach once already and not wishing to renew the experience, gingerly welcomed the new Mrs Darcy in the family.


	4. First Vignette

Thank you again for your reviews! Some of you wished the ending wasn't so rushed. The problem is that I've got No Inspiration about how to write a Noce, Lovely and Conflictless courtship, and I trust your imagination would be better there than my words. :-)

Also, for the guest who wondered about Elizabeth not seeing the family ressemblance between Darcy and her aunt: first, since she wasn't looking for it, she could have missed it ... and second, well, this Elizabeth (as the Canon one in her way) isn't as observant as she wants to believe. ;-)

So, while I don't plan to expand the story, I did get inspired to write three vignettes, taking place before, during, and after the story. I hope it will provide a more satisfying conclusion for you!

* * *

 **In which a Breach is Created and, later, Mended**

 **London, 1803**

"Have you taken leave of your senses, Darcy? How could you agree to such an alliance?"

"Why should I not agree?"

"Because this is foolish, that is why!" his brother-in-law cried.

"Margaret has been disappointed by this young man's abandonment, but this is no reason for her to throw herself away on a tradesman! She should not even think about quitting the sphere in which she was brought up!" interjected Lady Catherine de Bourgh, sister of the former.

"If you wish for a marriage of convenience for her, you could consider one of my sons," continued the Earl of _.

"I agree! My sister would be horrified! I am the closest thing Margaret has to a mother now, but I can tell you that if you let her persist in this folly, we shall recognise neither she nor her husband."

Her brother nodded.

"Are you quite finished?"

Both siblings glared at their brother-in-law.

"I want Margaret to be happy," said George Darcy. "Gardiner is a good man, and he and Margaret are very much in love."

"Love," scoffed Lady Catherine. "How foolish."

"Come, Catherine. There is no making him see reason."

Lord _ strode away and, with a last look at her sister's husband, Lady Catherine followed. Their carriage was pulling away when their nephew, Fitzwilliam Darcy, entered his father's study.

"Ah, son. I am afraid we shall not go to Rosings for Easter."

The young man shrugged. "Perhaps Aunt Catherine will stop hinting at an alliance between me and Anne. Was it truly Mother's wish?"

"Perhaps it was, but your mother passed away before seeing what her namesake had become. _I_ wish that, when it comes to selecting your partner in life, you will choose someone who makes you happy."

"As Margaret did."

Mr Darcy sighed.

"What do you know about your sister's marriage?"

"I am not sure that—"

"Speak up, son."

"I know what is being whispered about and what caused my uncle and aunt to visit as soon as they could. It is said that Margaret had her head turned by Gardiner after having been let down by her former suitor, and now would not give him up. Since you neither knew nor found anything worse about him than his origins and occupation in life, you allowed her this mésalliance."

"Good. That is the story I want circulated. However, it is not the truth."

"Father?"

" _I_ picked Gardiner for Margaret, after having ascertained he would take care of her and of her child."

"Her child?"

"You will be an uncle soon."

" _What_?"

"Gardiner, despite not being the father, has agreed to step in."

"What is in it for him?"

"Your sister's dowry. He is a very astute businessman; I have no doubt that he will use that money well."

"Was there no other man of our circle who could be considered?"

"Would you know of one who would have agreed to acknowledge the baby as his if it is a boy?"

His son, after some moments of reflection, reluctantly shook his head.

"Margaret wished to keep her child. This was the only way to do so without too many social consequences."

"I see," Darcy sighed, "but would not her marrying a man who lives by trade create a stir?"

"It would, and they will find doors closed to them for a time, which will be in their favour in the long term, as it will make it easier for people to not question the child's paternity. I do not care much for Society, but I hope that your uncle and aunt will calm down soon."

 **Pemberley, 1806**

The family came out of the chapel, where men—and women—had been gathered to lay George Darcy to rest. Lady Catherine had neither spoken nor written to any of the Darcys in three years, but she still read their letters and, on learning the news, she had left Kent post-haste. Her brother and his sons had done the same. Her daughter, too delicate to withstand such a journey, had stayed at Rosings.

Darcy—now _the_ Mr Darcy of Pemberley—was present, along with his sisters and the elder's husband. Lady Catherine had arrived just in time for the service and had not met them yet—indeed, she had not even had the possibility to greet anyone since she arrived.

And now, there they were, standing close together and looking warily at her and the Fitzwilliams.  
Darcy appeared wan, Georgiana at the brink of tears, and Margaret did not seem to fare better. What was interesting was the fourth person of the group. He had an arm around Margaret and exchanged a couple words with Darcy, who appeared to listen to him and looked at him with respect. _Interesting._

The Fitzwilliams were standing apart from them, and the situation seemed to be at a standstill. Lady Catherine suddenly saw that if nothing was said or done, there was no telling how long this breach would last. It had been three years, which was already too long. She had been the foolish one in shutting them out. The marriage was now a fact; there was no bemoaning it anymore. Of course, Margaret and her husband could not be paraded about in society, but what harm could there be in writing to her goddaughter or visiting her siblings? None, she was sure.

"Children."

The Darcys and Gardiners looked at her. Georgiana huddled closer to her brother, but Margaret stepped out of her husband's embrace and took a few steps. Lady Catherine opened her arms, and her niece fell into them.

"I am glad you are come, Aunt."

"There, child. Will you introduce me to your husband?"

Margaret stepped back and looked at her, as if searching to see if she were in earnest. Before she could answer, Darcy was at her side and suggested that everyone go to Pemberley House. The Earl declined, citing a need to return to his estate before nightfall. His sons were about to follow him when Lady Catherine spoke.

"If you will have me, I should like to stay a few days." On seeing Darcy nod, she turned and addressed her brother's sons. "You can ride with me later to London if you so wish."

"Catherine! My sons will not stay here while it is polluted by that cit's presence!"

The Viscount and the Colonel, whose allowance depended on the goodwill of their father, winced but dared not oppose him. They made their goodbyes to their aunt and cousins, including Mr Gardiner, and followed their father under Lady Catherine's disapproving glare.

The remaining party entered the house and gathered in a small drawing room which had been a favourite of Lady Anne. Introductions were made, and Lady Catherine, knowing that Margaret was now a mother, demanded to see the children.

Two little girls, one barely one-year-old, were brought down from the nursery. The eldest ran to Darcy as soon as she entered.

"Uncle Fizz, up!"

As her nephew complied, Lady Catherine enquired about her name. The little girl looked at her with curiosity as her mother answered.

"We named her Anne."

"As you should," approved Lady Catherine, before addressing Mr Gardiner. "The other is named after your mother, I presume?"

"I am afraid she is not, as Margaret was set on another name. This young lady is Catherine."

Her Ladyship, who would deny until her last breath that this was what broke down her remaining defences, nonetheless resumed her acquaintance with her niece, scolded her brother until he did the same, and often invited her family to Rosings during the summer.


	5. Second Vignette

Again, I want to thank everybody for their reviews. This is the second vignette, where Darcy appears, but not Elizabeth. They will appear together in the last one, which I'll post tomorrow.

27/11: MerytonMiss has noticed an incoherence in the vignette, I have thus modified it. Thanks again, I feel very silly for this oversight!

* * *

 **In which Miss Bingley wishes she had not been so quick to express her opinion**

 **Gracechurch Street, early spring 1812**

Miss Bingley was the last to alight the carriage which had driven her family to the Gardiners' house. It was elegant, and once they entered and were introduced into the drawing-room, she could only approve of Mrs Gardiner's taste. In some ways, the rooms reminded her of those which had been recently remade at Pemberley when they had visited. She greeted Miss Bennet with a warmth she did not feel and politely greeted her hosts after they were introduced to her. Their party was apparently complete, save for Mrs Gardiner's brother, who was to join them shortly.

 _Wonderful, another tradesman._

"May I ask what your brother's … occupation is?"

"My brother is a gentleman and the master of an estate," said Mrs Gardiner with a smile.

"Oh, really?" a clearly unimpressed Caroline answered. "I did not know you were a gentleman's daughter. Where did you say you came from?"

"Derbyshire. Have you ever been in that part of the country?"

"Once, as Charles had been invited by a friend. I am afraid, though, that I do not know that many estates in that country. Well, apart from Pemberley or Chatsworth, of course," she added with a titter.

"My brother's estate is certainly nothing to Chatsworth," Mrs Gardiner agreed with a smile.

"Did your brother leave his family in the north?"

"He is not married yet. We do have a sister, but she will not be here tonight."

"Oh."

On seeing that Miss Bingley appeared dismayed, Mrs Gardiner enquired about her guest's discomfort.

"It is nothing, only … apart from him and me, there will be only couples this evening, and I should not want him to get the wrong idea … That is to say, I am hoping … The circles I am used to …"

Mrs Gardiner's lips twitched.

"Worry not, Miss Bingley. My brother is aware of both your presence tonight and your situation in life, and would never consider pursuing you."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

Miss Bingley visibly relaxed. The conversation fell for a moment, until Mr Darcy was announced into the room.

"Mr Darcy!" Miss Bingley cried. "I did not realise you were also invited. How kind of you to come to give Charles some support."

A glance at her brother taught her that he appeared puzzled by his friend's presence.

"Miss Bingley," the gentleman said, bowing, before turning towards their hostess.

"Mrs Gardiner, you must know what an honour Mr Darcy is doing you in coming here!" She was practically purring. "May I introduce you?"

Those words had hardly left her lips before she felt something was wrong. Mrs Gardiner was barely refraining from laughing. Both Mr Gardiner and Mr Darcy appeared amused. A glance at the rest of the company, however, revealed them to be either as puzzled as she felt, or to busy gazing in each other's eyes to react. This was not a great comfort.

"That will not be necessary, Miss Bingley. Margaret, I am sorry to have made you wait. Our cousin wished to go over some detail of our trip."

"You know each other?" a frowning Mrs Hurst interjected, voicing the thought of the entire Bingley party save Bingley himself.

"We do."

"Oh," said Jane. "Did I not tell you that Mr Darcy was my cousins' Uncle Fitz?"

Caroline watched that scene with growing horror as her mind put different titbits of information together and came to the realisation that Mrs Gardiner was the former Miss Darcy of Pemberley.

Somehow, she made it through the evening without further embarrassing herself. Later, once she was safely back in her rooms and could think about that evening's events at leisure, she groaned on realising that she had lost all her chances to receive an offer from Mr Darcy, if she had even a chance to begin with—Mrs Gardiner's comment made her wonder about that.

Being welcoming to Jane began to be of the utmost importance. The connection would be tenuous, though. She wondered what Mr Darcy's opinion of Miss Elizabeth's eyes was now … perhaps she should encourage him. Being the sister of Mr Darcy's brother by marriage would solidify her status in society more than being that of his unknown sister's nephew by marriage. _I shall do all that I can to throw them together. Mrs Bennet would certainly be my ally there ... Mrs Gardiner appeared to esteem Eliza and would certainly not object, Charles would be happy to have Darcy as a brother … Who else?_ When she found sleep at last, she had a smile on her lips.


	6. Third Vignette

And here's the last vignette. I hope it will provide a more satisfying ending to those of you who (rightly) felt the ending of the main story was rushed. Thank you to everyone who commented on this story!

* * *

 **In which Miss Gardiner faces a conundrum**

 **Pemberley, Sunday 27 December 1812**

Anne Gardiner sat beside her sister in the breakfast parlour where the entire family was gathered. Even their younger brothers were present, but as they had already eaten and their nanny was not yet back, they had been authorised to play quietly in a corner of the room. Anne had not received such permission, but she did not mind it as it made her feel more grown-up. She endeavoured to listen to the adults' conversation. It certainly was very different than what it was when they were at Longbourn! Quieter, first of all. Whenever there was a silence there, Aunt Bennet or Cousin Lydia would fill it.

She wondered whether Uncle Bennet would be even more silent than was his wont, since his usual conversation partners were Papa and Cousin Lizzy. Perhaps he would speak with Mr Bingley, Cousin Jane's new husband. She had seen him once or twice, and he appeared nice enough. They should all have come to Pemberley for Christmas, but in the end, they were not here. Anne had overheard Cousin Lizzy and Mama speaking about Cousin Jane's delicate condition. Anne did not quite know what that meant, except that it would prevent them from seeing her favourite cousin. Aunt Bennet had elected to stay in Hertfordshire with her younger daughters, and all of them, along with Uncle and Aunt Philips, would have gathered at Longbourn for Christmas.

Anne listened as Uncle Fitz and Cousin Lizzy explained to Papa, Mama and Aunt Georgiana what had been planned for the following day. After a couple of minutes, she frowned. Uncle Fitz had just addressed Mama as "Sister," which was normal, but Cousin Lizzy called her Aunt Gardiner. This would not have disturbed Anne too much, but for the fact that Cousin Lizzy and Uncle Fitz were _married_ , thus supposedly of equal ranking!

Moreover—

"Anne?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Is something the matter, dear?"

"Yes, well, no, I was only thinking."

"Would you mind sharing the object of your thoughts?"

"Why is Cousin Lizzy married to Uncle Fitz?"

After a pause, Darcy answered.

"Because I was lucky enough to have her agree to my suit," he said, putting his hand on Cousin Lizzy's.

"But this is not right," Anne insisted. "A _Cousin_ cannot be married to an _Uncle_!"

"Your Uncle Fitz is not my uncle, Anne. He is your mama's brother, whereas I am related to your papa."

"You are his niece?"

Cousin Lizzy nodded.

"Still, it is not right: why has your name not changed?" continued Anne. "Mama was Miss Darcy, and when she married Papa, she became Mrs Gardiner. It is a universally acknowledged truth that ladies change names when they marry."

"I wonder where she learned such words," her uncle muttered.

"Really, _Uncle Fitz_?"

Uncle Fitz's only answer was to scowl at Cousin Lizzy.

"It will not do."

"Anne?"

"You cannot continue to have different names. From now on, I shall address you as Aunt Fitz."

Having restored her inner equilibrium, Anne turned her attention towards her fruit. There was a strange muffled sound. She glanced up and saw that the adults were trying to restrain their laughter, except for Aunt Georgiana, who appeared uneasy.

"Is something the matter?"

"If you must call her Aunt," said Uncle Fitz, who appeared to be the only one capable of speaking with some composure, "why not Aunt Lizzy?"

"But then I should have to call you Uncle Lizzy!"

Cousin Lizzy—Aunt Fitz!—burst into giggles. And was she crying?

"Dear, Fitzwilliam is my brother's given name. You call your other uncles and aunts by the same name because we use their surname," Papa said.

Aunt Fitz—or should it be Aunt Lizzy?—was still shaking.

"Oh. Well, then you will be Uncle and Aunt Darcy." Anne returned to her plate, and Aunt … _Darcy's_ breathing to a normal rhythm, when another idea struck the little girl. "What about Cousin Jane?"

"What about her?"

"She is married, too. Must I call her Aunt Bingley?"

"No, dear. You may continue to call her Cousin Jane, and you may call her husband Cousin Bingley."

"Is it because he owns neither an estate nor a business that he must stay a cousin and cannot become an uncle?"

Aunt Darcy barely refrained from laughing whenever Anne met her in the following days. _Grown-ups are certainly very strange._

* * *

If, as Anne, you are still a bit confused, a blurry family tree can be found at the following address (you'll have to replace the #s with dots)

nsa37#casimages#com/img/2017/06/27/170627101440875766#jpg


End file.
